


Friday Night

by Luluthechoosingcrow, Rock_n_fics, Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin



Series: Adventures of Something or Other: A Guns n Roses AU [4]
Category: Guns N Roses - Fandom, Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, drinking and alcohol, hints at smut, tommy gets loose when he's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_fics/pseuds/Rock_n_fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin/pseuds/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin
Summary: Slash and Axl are both invited to a Motkey Crue concert, by different people....





	Friday Night

Author's note: picture by slaxl-love on deviantart

 

The friends were at the little shack on sunset that Slash, Steven and Bell all shared. They were listening to albums, sharing smokes and, in Steven and Bell's case, recovering from a gig earlier that night. 

Bell was leaning on Steven's shoulder, plucking away at her guitar and singing quietly as he tapped out drumbeats on her thigh. 

"How'd your show go?" Slash asked gruffly, playing with the snake tangled around his forearm. 

"Went real good, Slasher. Thanks." Bell said, stealing Steven's cigarette teasingly and taking a drag. 

He nodded at her as the snake crawled up his neck, "Wish I coulda made it, I haven't been to a concert in a while." 

At that exact moment, their phone rang. 

Bell and Steven looked at each other before the blonde boy stood to grab the call. Bell fell backwards due to his absence and landed on her back, still watching him and playing her guitar absentmindedly.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver. Steven listened for a moment before grinning widely and giving Bell a reassuring look, "Hi, Nik! What's going on?" 

Slash raised an eyebrow and put Buttercup the snake back in her cage, Steven's spastic nodding and occasional jumping was beginning to scare her. 

"Yes, for Bell, too?" She looked at him with confusion, but he waved his hand at her, "We'll be there! Thanks, Nikki! You're the best!" And with that, he slammed the phone back on the hook and tackled Bell to the bed happily. 

She squealed beneath him and laughed, "What's the good news??" He only chuckled and kissed her gleefully, making Slash groan in mock annoyance. 

"Tickets for Mötley Crüe!!" He yelled, making both Bell and Slash pause to gawk to him. 

"We haven't seen them in two years! They're huge now! The baddest band in the world!" Slash said in surprise, his cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. 

"I know! Nikki gave us tickets!" Steven cheered, jumping off Bell who laid happily on the bed. 

"When is it?" Slash asked the giggly blonde, "Next Friday at eight!" 

 

                                                                                       ~Across Town~

 

Axl was lounging on the suspiciously stained couch in Tracii's apartment, watching reruns of Dynasty. He sighed, cracking open another beer and cranking up the tv to drown out his friend  fucking some chick in the back

All of a sudden, Izzy burst through the door with a paper bag of booze and a peculiar expression on his face. Axl raised an eyebrow as his best friend took a swig from the bag and threw himself onto the couch with a groan.

Izzy sighed at the expectant look Axl threw him and, taking another sip from the bottle, turned to face him. "So..." he spoke slowly, "I ran into motherfuckin' Vince Neil today."

Axl's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah? What'd he say to you?" He asked, curious although a little hesitant to know what went down.

"Said he was sorry that he was being' a bitch the last time he saw us. He also wants us to come to their show at the Rainbow next Friday to catch up an' party," Izzy replied.

The redhead hummed in thought. "Well, I don't think there's any harm in going. Music, chicks, free booze," he said confidently. 

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, this'll be a memorable experience in one way or another."

"So, when is it again?" Axl asked. 

"Next Friday at eight in the Rainbow Bar and Grill."

"Great!" Axl shouted, "Now share! I wanna know what you've been drinkin' over there that's got ya so loose!" Izzy smirked and handed over the bottle, both of them thinking about what next Friday was going to be like.

 

                                                     ~ The Next Friday at The Rainbow Bar and Grill ~

 

Slash had to admit that Motley actually sounded pretty good, not that he would ever say it aloud. Their sound had definitely improved since two years ago, as had their fan following. The bar was packed with women dressed like hookers and men dressed like the women.

Heading backstage with Steven and Bell, Slash thought he saw a familiar mop of bleached and blue hair. 

"Hey, Slasher! Long time no see!" Cried a very tall, scantily clad drummer drunkly clinging to the one and only Mister Duff McKagan.

"Hi, Tommy. Hi Duff, I didn't know you two knew each other," Slash half asked, half stated.

"Yep!" Duff grinned, "Ooh! Izzy's here!" He went over to the other side of the room and started eagerly making out with their deathly thin, kind of sleazy looking friend. Slash had no idea that they were together, but he was more concerned with Izzy's friend. There was a gorgeous redhead standing next to him who rolled his eyes in annoyance as the couple jostled him in their enthusiasm.

Just as he was about to ask who the guy was, Nikki Sixx slung one arm around his shoulder and the other around Tommy. "Heeeeey, dude," the bassist drunkenly slurred, "You came! Hahaaa! Bet you'd really come if you were with Axl over there!" He yelled in Slash's ear, pointing in the general direction of the hot ginger. 

Slash was pleased to know his name, but not so happy that Nikki was dragging him over towards the guy with a surprisingly strong grip. "Yeah, Nik, I'm sure I would...but you don't have to actually introduce us- I'm sure he's not interested!" he said, slightly panicking at the thought of actually talking to Axl.

"Nonsense! You would totally get along, right, Tom Tom?" 

"Oh yeah, you're definitely his type, just like you're mine, mister!" Tommy giggled to Nikki. He got a little too open sometimes when he was drunk. Slash fake gagged at all the couples around him as he spotted Steven and Bell mushed together in a corner, only to hide his jealousy, though.

Tommy groaned in annoyance before grabbing Axl's arm and tugging him toward Slash. Both men looked at each other in confusion, and anger in Axl's case, as the drummer started their introductions. 

"Axl, Slash." He said in an exasperated voiced, "Slash, Axl. Have fun." 

And with that, Nikki dragged him off to his dressing room, not to be seen until morning. 

Axl looked at Slash who was blushing in embarrassment.

"I, uh-" the curly haired man began, scratching his neck, "you're friends with Izzy?" 

"Yeah, good friends." Axl nodded, smiling weakly at Slash. 

"You wanna get a smoke or somethin'?" Slash suggested, shrugging and gesturing to the door. 

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Axl grinned, taking Slash's hand and walking out of the Rainbow together.


End file.
